In The Moonlight
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella goes to the Ellen show, meets Edward Cullen the sexiest man of the year. When they get what the want will they keep their hands off eachother? Will they just call it a one-night stand? Or will their hearts show up? All Human! Warnings! Rated: M!
1. Preface

In The Moonlight

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. I had this idea while watching Ellen and well...I'm going to use her in the first chapter! The rest...Well you get the point if you read! _Please review! The more reviews the more love I feel! _**WARNING FOR STORY: Lemmon's, Sad storys (involving animals), Stong language, Mild violence and Sexual referances! You have been warned! **

Song for the preface: Set Fire To The Rain- Adele.

Preface

Life without him would kill me. Even though hearing so many things from our friends and families...How would you know? Finally being married I would never have though one day could change someone's life forever.

Looking into his eyes every day was my forever. I could see my future, life and love when I stared into his emerald green eyes. He had me since day one, from the moment he walked into the room and enchanted me. Funny thing was...He felt it too. It took a while for us to get together.

He made the same amount of risks as I did and the day we met...It was crazy all together. We were lust filled, enhanced by one another and just emotional. I never knew I would be where I am today.

Working for two companies was hard, but my boss managed to help with that and it made us happy. I would of never guessed that I would fall for him and be married to him. The past couple of weeks I have not been feeling myself and I woke up to an upset tummy.

Living this life wasn't easy, yet I still did good and lived happily with him...It could never have felt so perfect. I wanted to surprise him when I found out the news and rushed to the movie set. I found out that he was in his trailer, putting on a new outfit and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

I was so excited to surprise him, although what I saw as I burst open the door wasn't what I expected. I saw his shirt being pulled up by his ex-girlfriend, straddeling him and her lips locked with his. He had his hands on her's while I stood there and when he noticed he quickly pulled her off of him.

"Bella, this isn't how it looks!" he tries to reason with me but I just rush out from the set. "Bella, listen to me!" he begs while running up to me, he stops infront of me and I just rush past him. "No Edward, it's clear what you guys were doing...Or should I say 'about to do'?" I snarl at him with venom pure in my voice. I suddenly feel a rush of anger pulse through my body, while he rushes up to me.

"Guards! Don't let her leave!" he shouts at the body guards, but I quickly rushed away from him. When I get in the car I lock it, knowing he won't be able to come in. "Bella! Open the door!" he commands while trying to open the door but failing misserably. A single tear falls from my eye, running down my check and scroll the window down enough for me to talk to him.

"Edward, don't try and find me...It's clear how you feel about me and I only want you to be happy," I tell him, my voice trembling because of my broken heart. "But Bella I-" he begins but I cut him off "No, Edward it's clear the choice you made and so were over," I state upset that I was so blinded by his charm and fake 'I love you's.

"This will be the last time you ever see me...Goodbye Edward," I whisper while a tear falls freely and I quickly drive off. Never looking back because I knew we were now divorcing and I was going to have to raise this child without him. I wonder what he would have done if he found out I was pregnant with his child. He might not have cared a fraction, seeing he cheated on me...

~In The Moonlight~

What do you think? P.s. I got the title from the song of Jessie J's. I was casually listening to her and thought "Hey! This seems like a cool title to put!" and anywho...Next chapter is the real story. This was just a taster! Much love people!


	2. Chapter 1: Cullen Interview

In The Moonlight

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! This is the first actual chapter people! It's long, so please enjoy and I have a question before we can get to the 'hot stuff'...Should I do an EPOV on this chapter? Tell me in a review! I need 6 reviews with your answer, I can take ages to write another chapter so _please_ don't test me! I need the 6 reviews STAT! Enjoy!

Songs for this Chapter (In order): Sun Is Up- Inna, Take Care- Rihanna ft Drake, Give Me Everything- Pitbull, Give It Up To Me- Shakira, Wild Ones- Flo Rida ft Sia.

Chapter 1: Cullen Interview

While standing in this long line about to die of anxiety, I think about how I got myself into this and on my day off. I was here with my two girls: Angela and Rose. Me and Rose knew each other when we were in diapers, our parents owned a business together and we awkwardly but rather calmly lived together in a mansion. It was in Forks but we are practically sisters, so is her brother Jasper but he isn't in L.A with us.

Not for long, he is going to be here with us next week and I can't wait! He is my brother just the same as Rose is my sister, but then I have her parents and my own. My Mom's name is Renee, my Dad is called Charlie. Rose's parents are called Debi and John. I love my family alot, me and Rose are the same age. We are both 25 and Jasper is 26.

Angela met us in High School, since then we have been inseperable. Angela works in a library, Rose works as a hairdresser and I work with animals that have been treated badly. I love looking after the animals but I hate hearing about their past. When we finally got past the guard, we walked over to the food and drinks section. "Bella, do you want anything to eat?" Angela asks with a smirk and I nod then tell her what I want to eat and drink.

Angela has black-sleek hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, heartface shape, perfect smile, small figure and average hight. Rose has blond hair that reaches her shoulders, model figure, blue eyes, perfect features and an independant woman personality. I'm just plain, I have brown hair that reaches the small of my back, brow doe like eyes, ivory skin and small-thin hight/figure.

We finally got our food, drink and ate quickly before looking around for a minute. "Do you guys want something from the 'Ellen shop'?" Rose asks with a raised eyebrow and I shake my head 'no'. We all agree we would get it later, not bothered to go get it now with everyone trying to buy things now. When we get to our seats Angela turns to face us.

"How long has it been since you guys got laid?" she asks with a serious tone in her voice. "5 months why?" I ask "For me it has been 2," Rose tells Angela. "Well since you guys haven't been bothered about guys and...Ben broke up with me...I was just thinking we could try and get us some ass tonight," she says while looking around for some guy to hook up with.

I look around and when I look back at the girls we giggle, although my mind drifts to last week when Angela came running to us...

_"Ahh!" Angela screams while waving three tickets in our faces, I laugh at her and Rose just looks at her amused. "What's up crazy?" Rose asks while we sit on the couch after our girls night in. "I got the tickets!" she screamed while jumping up and down, "What do you mean?" I ask a smile growing on my face in amusement. _

_"Were going to Ellen and were going to see Beyonce, Jude Law and wait for it...Edward Cullen!" she screams while jumping up and down, me and Rose quickly get up and do the same. "No way! Edward Cullen? Do you think they will also bring Emmett?" she asks, we stop and look at her. We both know she has an obsession with Edward's older brother. _

_"Oh my God! Do you think they will put on Alice Cullen? I love her designs!" Angela all but screams at us, I look at the tickets and then smile at what we are eventually going to see. "What happens if it's the wrong day though?" I ask afraid that we might put our hopes too high. I think Edward is a good actor, but I was more excited to see Beyonce._

_"Oh Bella, stop thinking so negative!" Rose says flopping onto the couch the same time I do. "Anyway, I know the date and it will be on the same day they are there," Angela says flopping next to me while I'm in a sandwitch between her and Rose. After a few moments silence Rose asks "So what movie do you want to watch?" and that day was as calm as the atmospere we had..._

Coming back to life when I see Ellen walk into the room, she says her usual funny things and dances on the row infront of us. She was so close to us though, I was getting hurt in my ears because of all the screaming. We listen to the amazing conversations she has with Tony, Jude Law and Beyonce. During breaks we get to ask them questions but me, Rose and Angela didn't ask them any.

The moment we came back on air, I could tell this was the moment the girls have been waiting for and I smile. "Now you guys may know him from other movies and know him as sexiest man of the year. Please welcome Edward Cullen!" Ellen anounces and before we know what's going on: All three of us are up on our feet screaming and clapping.

Edward comes onto the stage while Tony plays 'Give Me Everything' and he saunters down while pulling a few moves. I giggle at his moves but when he hugs Ellen and sits down everyone doesn't shut up or sit down. He sits there smirking a panty dropping one and then everyone eventually shut up and sit down. "Wow, do you get that every-where you go?" Ellen asks surprised.

"No. I don't but that's because I'm so secretive, but I do get a lot of pap's," he says taking a sip of his water. "This is your first time coming here, so welcome to my show and why did you not come before? We were asking but you are always busy aren't you?" she asks with a smile, Edward chuckles and I'm instantly mesmerised.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry though, I just have so many movies and other interviews, but I'm glad I'm finally here," he tells her with a small smile. "Well I'm glad your here," she smiles and I could tell she was about to go into her 'interviewer' mode. "So you made it big, you were first in 'Sinking Further', 'Undercover', 'Don't Forget Dead' and 'Smoking Kills'. Why do you usually like to do action movies?" she asks with a smile.

"I honestly don't know, I guess it's just growing up to all those movies and being with my brother," he guesses and she laughs. "Well I have to say you were really good in them movies, this all leads to your past girlfriends though," she says and a picture of his ex 'Jessica Stanley' came up.

"Agh," she sighs out, looking at the picture and shaking his head. "So you met Jessica in 'Undercover' you dated for 6 months and you what...Dump her?" she asks slighly confused, I look up at the girl again and notice her light brow hair, perfect figure, beautiful features, lovely blue eyes and tanned skin. "It just didn't work, when I was in a movie with a leading woman and we would have to kiss or have to do a love scene...She would just go insane."

I could see him running his hands through his dissary of bronzed hair and rub his temples. "Oh, so she was practically clingy?" she asks and Edward nods, taking another sip of his water "You met Tanya in 'Sinking Further' and you got together for 5 months but you ended it with her aswell. What did she do wrong?" she asks with her eyebrows knitting together. We all look up to see Tanya Denali she has blond hair, blue eyes, slutty clothing and a skinny figure.

"She was just rushing into things, we were together only for 3 months and she was already planning a wedding," he states sighing and Ellen just laughs at his forwardness. "Ok so ladies out there, don't force commitment and don't cling to him," Ellen says with a laugh. I hear Tony and Edward join her whole heartedly.

"Ok, so let's talk about the new movie 'Don't Leave Me'...This isn't the same as the others, this is a Romance and I have one question...Were you ill?" she asks with a serious face, Edward burst out laughing and I smile uncontolably, "Yes. Yes I was actually...Nah, I just felt like doing something different and show people I'm not just a guy who can do action movies."

"Yes and you proved it, the thing I have to ask though...Did you know you were going to work with Tanya and especially since she was the lead charater, plus you have a 'love scene'...That must have been awkward for you guys," she states and he nods. "Yeah, it was I guess but we knew we weren't going to be together that way and...We just acted our roles and that was it," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I think you are amazing in this film so...Let's watch a clip," Ellen suggests and we suddenly see Edward, Tanya and Emmett. "Alex dude, why are you with her when you know she is going to cheat on you again?" Emmett says playing his character. Edward suddenly stands up, he is looking at Emmett pissed and points at Tanya who is sitting on the couch.

"I'm not leaving her because of one stupid, drunken mistake and also I won't leave her because I love her!" he screams, Tanya gasps and abruptly stands up. "You do?" she asks facing Edward, his expression turns soft and he cups her face. "Yes, I love you Megan. I love you with all my heart," he tells her leaning in for a kiss, the kiss tenderly for a few seconds and pull away looking at each other lovingly.

That was when it was cut, everyone claps and cheers while standing up. Suddenly the three of us do the exact same thing, when we sit down everyone is calm. "So Edward, you also work with your brother and can I ask...How was it for you? Did you feel uncomfortable? What?" she asks furrowing her brows, he smiles and laughs softly. "That scene was probably the hardest to shoot with him, he just wouldn't stop laughing when I kissed Tanya, at one point I just had to get him out of the room."

We all laugh, but then Ellen looks at him seriously "Well we have a little surprise. Everyone please welcome Emmett Cullen!" she says and then suddenly 'Un Momento' by Inna comes on, Emmett walks over and then dances. When he hugs Ellen, his brother and then he he sits down. We all sit down and shut up, trying to listen to their laughter. Edward was tonned, he has muscles but his brother is the complete opposite.

Edward has bronze hair, Emmett has dark brown hair. Edward is tall, lean and tonned...Emmett is muscular, broad and tall. Edward is charmin, handsome and cockey...Emmett is funny, silly and cute. Edward has green eyes, disarry of hair and no dimples...Emmett has brown eyes, curly-short hair and dimples. Everything different yet similar. They both are perfect.

"So Emmett, is what Edward said true?" she asks we all tell there is a double meaning. "Yes every word," he says looking in her eyes seriously. "Well, you boys are both charmers aren't you?" she asks with a laugh and they burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess we are...Just don't tell anyone," Edward whispers the last part. Ellen laughs as do the boys.

"So you both are in the movie, did you guys make a deal saying 'hey we need to do this job professionally so lets stay focused' because I don't know I can sort of tell by your eyes..." she asks while looking at them and the boys raise one of their eyebrow. They look at each other then back at Ellen, "Well...That is sort of true, but...Not exactly," Edward says trying to explain but finding it difficult.

"Well, we just knew we had work to do and when the camera was off we could just play ourselves. I guess we just knew that the job needed to be done and left it as that," Emmett says with a small smile. "How come you laughed when your brother was kissing his lover?" she asks with a small cuckle. "It was just weird, I mean yeah I saw them kiss before but...You could just tell tell the tension and I laughed to try and hide it."

Ellen laughs then looks back at Edward, "Well you guys did a great job, but now we have a little game to play. One that I call...Twister Hoopla, we need two members of the audience. Please come down Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale!" Ellen calls while me and Rose are frozen but quickly get up and run down the stairs up to the stage. We meet up with the Cullens, I first hug Ellen then Emmett and Edward last.

Ellen's hug was soothing, Emmett was like hugging a huge teddy bear...But Edward's was lightining shock effect for me. I think he felt it too, I ended up moaning quietly at the pleasure it gave me to have him in my arms. He noticed it, gave me a crooked smile, looked me up and down, then winked. I blushed a deep pink and look down, suddenly I felt brave so I winked back, licked my lips and then bit my bottom lip softly.

He looked at me amazed, then I notice him shake his head and look over to Ellen. "So guys, grab a partner and let's play!" Ellen says while Tony plays a song I don't know. Edward quickly grabs me by the waist, pulling me towards him. I suddenly feel his arms come around me from behind, his mouth deadly close to my ear. "Your going to pay for that...You want to meet up so you can fix the damage you have caused?" he asks with a deep voice and I can't help but moan softly when I feel his package rub against the top of my ass.

"Where do you want to meet?" I ask already anxious as to where we could get this on, I was going to get laid and I didn't give a shit who knew. "Wait around the bar near the corner, I'll stop and you'll have to get in quick...Got it?" he asks and I could notice he was smirking. "Sure, but you best use protection and not just leave me by the bar pretty boy," I whisper back and he chuckles darkly. "Who would be dumb enough to say no to a girl like you?" he asks with a gasp when I grind my ass to make sure this promise is true.

"So! Ready?" Ellen asks pulling us from our own little lust-filled bubble. "Sure!" we all say in unison and are suddenly in a position to start bending over to grab the hoops. "Red stumach to stumach," Ellen commands and I quickly bend down to grab the hoop, place it on my stumach and Edwrad walks towards me. When he places his stumach against the hoop I gasp, he was so close it startled me.

"Green left ancle to right ancle," Ellen commands and I grab a green one quickly, I place my leg behind his and put the hoop to press against my left and his right ancle. "Yellow right ear to left ear," Ellen commands and I follow it as I should. "Red right leg to hip," I follow Ellen's instructions and when my core came in contact with Edward's cock I almost cried in pleasure. Yet instead we both swore, I was breathing erratically when I heard Ellen scream out we were the winners.

I dropped everything, smiled at Edward and knew he was just as hungry as I was. We hug, but Edward lingers putting his head next to my ear "You best be there Bella," he whispers and I pull back, smile then hug Ellen, Emmett and Rose. We walk off, with our prize I got a ticket to go to Enlgand for a month while Rose got a new IPhone. We both walked off with our 'thank you's and returned to Angela's side.

I see Ellen, Emmett and Edward laughing. "Well...That was fun wasn't it?" she asks the boys and they just nod and laugh nervously. My eyes lock with Edward, he is wanting to tell me something but I don't know what it is. All I know is I am dazzled. "Watch 'Don't Leave Me' in a theater near you! We will take a break but when we come back: Alice Cullen will be joining us! Stay tuned!" and then she looks over to the boys again to lead them back to the couch.

The sit down and Ellen chats quietly with them, they are all smiling and then I notice Edward look at me from the corner of his eye. Suddenly everything turns quiet "So guys have you got any questions or requests?" Ellen asks us, Edward and Emmett both scratch the back of their necks awkwardly when they see people's hands go up.

"Errm...You," Edward says pointing it at a girl with red hair, she giggles and smiles at him. All this makes my blood boil, she is so pathetic and trying to steal my fuck buddy! "Do you mean what you said about a clingy girl?" she asks with a giggle, he looks at her stunned "Yes I did, I can stand clingy to a level...Just not the level where they watch your every move."

Suddenly I see Angela's hand go up in the air, Edward notice's her and points at her. "You guys are such good actors...Kiss my friends to be the judge of that," she states with a quirked eyebrow and Edward looks at Emmett I could tell they accepted the challange. Suddenly they walk over to us, I suddenly stand, so does Angela and Rose. "Who do you want-" Emmett gets cut off by Angela. "Emmett kiss Rose and Edward kiss Bella."

Edward pretends to look confused "Who is Bella?" he asks, I smile and blush lightly "That's me," I tell him and he smiles. He cups my face, slowly leans in but presses his body firmly against mine before our lips meet. I run my fingers up his neck while his hands roamed down my body, to go to my waist and my fingers knot into his hair. He presses his lips softly at first, but then he suddenly forces his tongue out and I willingly open my mouth.

We don't notice all the people whisteling and clapping. We carry on with our make-out session, swirling our tongues bitting eachothers lips, I was currantly sucking his bottom lip when he moaned and moved his hands back to cup my face. He slowed our kiss, tenderly disconnecting and reconnecting our lips. When he slows it to a small peck he pulls away, I could see his eyes smoulder with mine and I smiled softly. He smirked and pulled away from me to walk off back to his seat.

When Emmett and Rose are done with their kiss he leaves and does the same thing as Edward. After two more unimportant questions Ellen looks at the camera's. "Welcome back and I am here with the Cullen brothers. I would like to show you a little clip to show how amazing these boys are at acting, this is what you missed while on the break..." It leads off to showing me and Edward kissing, I cover my face from the embarresment. Then it flashes to Rose and she just laughs at her and Emmett.

It kept flashing between me and Edward to Rose and Emmett, I noticed Edward smiling proudly and then I noticed my lips were red. Then I laughed when I noticed his was just as red and swolen as mine. "So anyway...Let's welcome Alice Cullen!" Ellen says and all of them stand up, Alice comes in to Beyonce's 'Run The World'. After Alice dancing, hugging her brothers and Ellen she sits down. Her short pixie like hair, perfect features, brown eyes and small figure/hight just made me smile.

"So, Alice you are a big fashion designer that everyone knows and you have two amazing brothers...How does this make you feel?" Ellen asks and Alice smiles "I feel loved, I never really thought about designing untill I helped my Mom with a design." Ellen smiles and nods her head, "Your Mom is an interior designer and your dad is the boss of a big pharmacy. How did you guys get the idea of what you are today?" Ellen asks with true curiosity and the siblings look at each other and smile.

"Well I thought about it since I saw Emmett in a school show, then I just fell in love with it and here I am today," Edward tells Ellen she smiles "I got it since I pretended to be a girls fake boyfriend just to show off to a friend," Emmett says with a chuckle. "We grew up with privalages people don't have but somehow we wanted to make the effort ourselves," Alice explains.

"Well...Thank you guys for coming here and like every other person who comes on here...We give them a present, since it's your first time being here you get to have the Ellen underwear," Ellen says pulling out underwear for all of them and then pulls out another bag that is huge. "We also founf out you guys like to play baseball so...We got you a bat signed by your favourite team," she said handing them each a bat with signatures all over it.

They say their 'thank you's and walk off after listening to Beyonce sing her latest song. When it's over and Ellen says her goodbyes we all leave, I feel guilty though because this was going to be our girl's night out. I walk behind the girls but then remembering who is waiting for me I smile and place my hand on thier shoulder. "Guys you go, I'm gunna head home on my own."

We exchange our goodbyes and I rush over to the bar, hoping to see him and when I notice it is still quite sunny I smile but then my stumach growles. I laugh and then I notice a car pull up, I walk over and get in knowing it's Edward's because of the price. "Bella, you hungry?" he ask while licking his lips and I'm so fucking tempted, "Very," and I attack him...

~In The Moonlight~

What do you guys think? Please can I have the six reviews? Much love!


End file.
